


Nonverbal Communication

by tirsynni



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 4:00am ficlet, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyota Uhura liked to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nonverbal Communication

Nyota Uhura liked to shove him on the bed just to watch his eyes grow wide and shocked. That shock seeped into his whole body when she kissed him tenderly or held his hand when their lovemaking grew intense or when she whispered _I love you_ like he hadn’t heard it from her countless times before.

She liked to watch James Kirk grow docile with that shock, oddly shy, when it shifted from sex to lovemaking, making out to sharing company and warmth, when the quiet grew long and they stayed with him, not leaving, never leaving.

Nyota liked to watch Jim with Spock, watch that unexpected but arousing submissiveness raise a fire in Spock’s eyes, a passion in his touch and kiss she could never quite rouse.

She liked to watch when Jim brought a silly mischief to their bed. She liked to watch when Jim tried to teach Spock about pillow fighting. She liked to watch when Spock took his turn pinning Jim to the bed. She liked to watch when Jim showed them both that she wasn’t the only one good with her tongue.

Nyota liked to shove Jim Kirk on the bed and watch his eyes grow wide and watch him give give give  like he had an endless reserve he had only wanted to share. She liked to climb on top and drink of that reserve while Spock watched possessively on, both of them hishishis, and she loved to rejoice in that submissiveness and passion and quiet strength and quiet give.

Nyota loved it because no matter what else happened or if the Enterprise and Starfleet and the Federation had their lives, she would always have this.

Nyota shoved Jim Kirk on the bed and showed him and showed Spock just how much she loved it.


End file.
